Invisibility (Skyrim)
Invisibility is an ''Expert''-level Illusion spell in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Casting it renders oneself completely invisible for 30 seconds or 75 seconds when Dual-cast. Breaking the enchantment Actions such as preparing spells, forging Business Ledgers, drawing weapons, consuming items, jumping, feeding as a Vampire, or swimming do not break the enchantment. The following actions, however, do break the Invisibility spell: *Striking an NPC with a melee weapon *Firing an arrow *Opening a door, chest, or container *Pickpocketing *Stealing *Activating conversation *Casting a spell *Taking objects *Entering animations It should be noted that casting an invisibility spell while currently invisible will not break the spell and cause the caster to be seen — the effect is simply re-applied. However, without Quiet Casting, characters will still be able detect the caster by the sound of casting the spell. Sneaking *While invisible, the Dragonborn can still be detected by the sound of his/her footfall. Investing perks in Sneaking or using the Illusion spell, Muffle, can remedy this. There are also several boots with Muffled Movement enchantment, such as Nightingale Boots and Shrouded Boots (other Dark Brotherhood armor leg pieces also have this enchantment) etc. *Due to Chameleon being removed, Invisibility is one of several ways to cloak movement. Another channel exists through the Daedric artifact Ebony Mail, which grants a shrouding effect similar to the previously known Chameleon effect, in that the wearer is partially shrouded from sight when crouched. * It is possible to go through a door and remain invisible on the other side by walking up to the door with the charged spell, then wait for the door to open then release the spell and you will remain invisible on the other side. This can be very handy when breaking into smaller houses. * Regardless of whether the Dragonborn is in a Detected state or not, Sneak Attacks may still be performed when sneaking invisibly and enemies will be unable to engage the Dragonborn unless physical contact is made or, in the case of the blind Falmer, he/she may still be heard. Spell tome Attributes *'Weight': 1 *'Value': 625 *See [[Spell Tome (Skyrim)|'Spell Tome']] for a complete table of spell tomes, their descriptions, and their values. Acquisition *Drevis Neloren sells this spell at random once Dragonborn reaches a skill level beyond level 70 in Illusion. *On a rare occasion, the tome may also be found in a random chest in Skyrim, but there is no guarantee. Alchemy Invisibility is an effect wrought by alchemical ingredients. Consuming potions created with these ingredients renders one invisible. Pre-made potions with the Invisibility effect may be found as random loot. Any two or three of the following ingredients may be combined at an Alchemy Lab to create an invisibility potion: *Chaurus Eggs *Crimson Nirnroot *Ice Wraith Teeth *Luna Moth Wing *Nirnroot *Vampire Dust Bugs * When equipped, the invisibility spell is simply a static orb and has no form of casting animation. This is purely an aesthetic bug, though some players may find it a minor annoyance. * When activated, the eye textures on the player somehow break. This is also an aesthetic bug and causes minor annoyance. ** Solution: This bug may be fixed by using console commands, exiting the game or to the main menu then reloading, or by becoming a werewolf and then returning to human form. This bug may also be avoided by wearing an item that replaces the textures, such as Dragon Priest Mask or Nightingale Hood. * Sometimes Adept and Expert spells will not be purchasable or visible in Drevis's shop, preventing you from buying the spell; however, the Master spells are still available after the Illusion Ritual Spell. * When dual-casting while visible there is only one orb, but when dual-casting while invisible there is two seperate orbs. Category:Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Category:Skyrim: Alchemy Effects